<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hospital is no Place for an Animal by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813098">A Hospital is no Place for an Animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib'>Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Resident (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, De-aging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, emotional distress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a man with a strange object effects one of Chastains own. It’s up to the team to figure out how to fix it, and take care of their old/new acquaintance with more than a few scars in their past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin, Randolph Bell/Kit Voss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sticks and Stones May break my Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nic” Nic turned around at the sound of the chief nurse. “I need you in room 198, the patient is apparently quite difficult. I need you to work your magic on him.” Nic rolled her eyes, “You mean talking?” She asked. The chief nurse raised her eyebrow, “Whatever floats your boats.” She said, handing Nic the chart. Nic took the chart and nodded, moving down the hall towards the room. Flipping through the file as she did. “Alright Mister Eckhart.” She said, moving into the room.”What seems to be the problem?” Nic looked up at her newest patient, she frowned. Finding nothing but an empty bed to greet her. She took a step forward, only to be directed to the bathroom as she heard shuffling. A moment later a man exited the room, fully dressed in jeans and a jacket. Nic furrowed her brows, “Mister Eckhart?” The man turned around, looking up at Nic.”Oh, hello.” He said, moving forward to grab his bag. Nic stepped towards the man, sticking her hand out. “I'm sorry Mr Eckhart but you can't leave. You haven't been discharged.” The man grabbed his bag and looked up at Nic, Nic flipped through the file and continued. “You hit your head pretty hard and have to be watched for at least another 6 hours.” The man chuckled, his moustache and long hair moving with him as a smile spread across his face. “Look I'm going to be honest, I can't exactly hang around.” He said, taking a step forward. “I need to go deal with something and it can't exactly wait.” Nic watched the man as he moved, “So  if you would excuse me I need to get going. The man moved to exit the room, but Nic met him halfway. Crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him, “Sir I understand that you might have business to attend to, but we need to make sure you alright.” Nic reached out and gently grabbed the mans shoulder, the man looked at Nics extended hand. Chuckling as he allowed his eyes to wander to the ground, then look up at Nic. “Look I appreciate what your trying to do here.” The man moved away from Nic, pushing past her and stopping at the door. “But I still have to go.” Nic turned and crossed her arms again, “Well then I'm sorry but I'll have to get security.” The man glared at Nic, “That wouldn't be a good idea.” He said. Nic uncrossed her arms, eyeing the man.”Are you threatening me?” He eyed her as well, but Nic wasn't going to take any chances. “Security!” The man closed his eyes as one of the security guards headed towards the room. He glanced behind his shoulder, the back at Nic. “You, shouldn't have done that.” He said. Nic cocked her brow. The guard walked up to the open doorway, “What seems to be the problem?” The guard glanced at Eckhart, then at Nic. Nic smiled, “I need this man to be restrained.” The guard turned to Eckhart, who had started to smile. “Sir, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Echart looked up at the guard, not responding. “Have it your way.” The guard said, moving to grab Eckhart. Nics eyes went wide as Eckhart grabbed the guards outstretched arm and twisted it. Flipping the guard onto the floor in one fair swoop. Nic stood stock still, shocked at what had just happened. Eckhart looked up at her, smiling as he said. “Sorry, but goodbye.” Eckhart turned and headed out the door, Nic reacted instantly. “SECURITY!” Two other guards turned and looked in Nics direction, noting the unconscious security guard and the fully dressed man. The guards began running towards the room, Eckhart glared at Nic as he bolted down the other end of the corridor. Nic watched as security barreled through the corner after the man. Then crouched down next to the unconscious guard, checking him over as he began to rouse. “Who the hell was that guy?” She wondered aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conrad walked down the hall, eyeing the surgeon only a few feet in front of him. “Austin.” The big man turned around,  “Well well if it isn't everyone's favorite resident.” Conrad smiled, “You flatter me.” “So what’s up?” Austin questioned. Conrad smiled, “Does something have to be up for me to talk to my favorite cardiovascular surgeon?” Austin stopped in his tracks, “What do you want?” He smiled. Conrad chukled, “i need-” “HEY!” Conrad and Austin turned around, looking down the corridor at the loud noise. “HEY! STOP!” Conrad and Austin watch as a man with a briefcase barreled down the corridor, being chased by three guards. Conrad and Austin exchanged a glance, “Ill go right-” “Ill go left.” They both moved towards the man, catching him off guard as they went to tackle him. The man slid under both their moves with impossible speed. Practically gliding across the floor. Only to be met by two new guards piling on top of him. The man briefcase flew open as it smacked the wall. A large stone popping out, the group watched in shock as a bolt of light shot out of the stone and headed towards Conrad. The man sandwiched on the ground glared at the bolt, “No.” He whispered. Austin yelled as the bolt moved, “HAWKINS!” </p>
<p>2 minutes earlier</p>
<p>“Good afternoon Randolph.” Bell smiled, “Good afternoon Kit.” He turned as Kit walked up beside him, smiling back. “How has your day been?” She asked. Bell glanced at her, “Had a few successful surgerys so, pretty good so far.” He chuckled, “How about you?”.Kit looked ahead, “Two surgeries, two succeses.” She counted out on her fingers, “So. Pretty good as well.” She laughed back, her laugh cutting short as a yell sounded throughout the corridor. “HEY!” Quickly followed by two more yells, “HEY! STOP!” Kit and Bell glanced at each other, moving towards the noise. A few crashes and grunts sounded down the corridor as they came upon the scene. A two guards were piled on top of a man whose briefcase had just smacked against the wall. A yellow stone popping out. Out of nowhere a bright light shot out of the stone, “HAWKINS!” Bell saw that the light was heading directly for the resident. Bell moved before he thought, grabbing Conrad's shoulder and shoving him out of the way. “HAWKINGS DUCK!” Bell barely had time to push Conrad out of the way as the light reached the two, striking Bell in chest. The last thing he registered before everything went black, was Kit calling his name.</p>
<p>Kit felt him move, felt Randolph run past her towards Conrad. No she thought. No Randolph. She watched in horror as Bell pushed Conrad to the floor and was struck with the light. “Randolph!” She yelled as he went flying back. Soaring through the air and smacking the wall with a loud thud, then falling to the ground. </p>
<p>“Crap.” Eckhart said, shoving his arms under himself and allowing the magic to do the rest. The guards were pushed off him. Not too hard as to seem suspicious, but hard enough. He moved swiftly, yanking the stone and placing it back in the open briefcase. Austin saw the action, “HEY!” Austin moved towards Ekhart. Watching as he grabbed the briefcase and jumped into one of the custodian closets.Austin shoved the door ope after the man, only to run into empty space. “What the-” “Austin!” Austin turned around to see Conrad and Kit running towards Bell. Who was still face down on the ground. “Crap.” He said, running towards them.</p>
<p>Kit felt her heart pound inside of her chest as she moved towards Bell. “Randolph?!” She called out, grabbing his shoulder. Being joined quickly by Conrad who yelled behind him, “Austin!” She started shifting Randolph's shoulder to see his face, as Conrad started moving his lower body. “Randolph?” She asked tentatively. “What the?” She looked directly into his eyes. The same blue eyes she had stared into so many times before. But, they were different, “Randolph?” The many lines across Randolph's face had been replaced, now turned into smoothed tan skin. Light brown hair fell and covered one of the eyes, acting almost like a curtain being pulled to block out the light. But, even with all of that. She couldn't stop looking at the eyes. Bright blue, buy yet dazed and unfocused. Until they looked up at her. “Randolph?” She asked once more, thats when she felt it. Her body being lifted, pushed back. Followed by what she could only describe as an inhuman growl. It happened in an instant, pain blossomed in her stomach as a blunt force hit it. A shoe. Randolph's shoe. She was pushed back as force passed through her, sending her back a few feet. That's when Austin came into view, running past her to hold down. A young boy? Conrad and Austin held the thrashing young man, shoulders his arms and legs down as best they could. Where was Randolph? Why were Conrad and Austin holding down this young man in scrubs. Silver, scrubs. And blue eyes. “Oh my god.” She gasped. “Randolph?” The boy continued to thrash against the two grips pushing him down into the tile floor. His head whipping back and forth as he tried to push himself off the ground. “We need sedation over here!” Conrad yelled out, desperately trying to hold down the young boys thrashing legs. Kit was frozen, only able to watch as the doctors struggled to keep the boy down. That was until Conrad yelled again. “I said I need sedation!!” Kit snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look for the medical cart. Only to find Nic already rummaging through it. She turned back and moved to help Conrad and Austin, running towards the pair. Ignoring the pain in her stomach.  She watched as the three guards who were sill left standing jumped into action. Piling onto the boy. Two across his torso, as one came to grab his head. Kit reached them, moving beside Conrad and helping him stabilise one of the legs. They exchanged a glance, both knowing that something had just happened, something that neither of them could explain. But they held firm. Until they could figure out what the hell was going on, all they could was their jobs. Nic came up beside Austin, crouching next to the group. The younger Bell continued to struggle growling as he did, Nic pushed up the surgical sleeve and inserted the needle into Bells arm. Then pushing down on the plunger. They watched as the clear fluid entered Bells body, his thrashing continuing. But beginning to become more sluggish, and uncoordinated. His breathing slowing as his eyes drooped closed. Until, nothing. The movements stopped, and the breathing normalised. The guards let go as the doctors removed themselves. All of them exchanging a glance. They'd all seen it. Tackling that guy, his strange stone, that light, and then Bell was no longer. Bell. But a teenager, too small for his scrubs. Austin was the first to speak up, “What, the hell.” Conrad looked up at Austin. “Ugh I, I don't know- Lets ugh. Let's get a gurney over here.” He called out, prompting several nurses to go grab a gurney. Kit still couldn't believe what she had seen, or what she was currently seeing.  “Thats Bell.” Was all she managed to say.Everyone glanced at her but she didn't notice. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. She finally got a better look at him, and it was him. His hair was brown and long, still falling into his eyes. His eyes, they were slightly sunken. As where his cheeks, and his body in general. He was small, too small. The scrubs laid over him like a too large t-shirt and pants. Almost engulfing him. Nothing but muscle and bone in between the silk sheets. The wrinkles that once painted his skin were gone, replaced by smooth flesh. He couldn't have been older than eighteen. “That looks a lot like, Bell.” Kit and the others glanced over at Nic. The only one of them who hasn't seen the whole ordeal. Conrad was the who allowed it to finally sink in as he said, “That's because it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit watched as Conrad and Austin moved Bell onto the gurney. Making sure to beware of his smaller frame. “What do you mean that's Bell?” Nic asked. Conrad looked up, “I couldn't explain if I tried.” He replied honestly. “ Nic looked around at the scene, “It was that Eckhart guy wasn't it?” One of the guards nodded. Kit turned and looked at Nic. “Wait you knew that guy?” Austin questioned. Nic shook her head, “Not really. I got assigned to him because he was being difficult. When I showed up he was already dressed and packed up to leave. So I told him he couldn't go and got security over, and the next thing I know the security guards on the floor and Eckhart’s out the door.” Nic explained. The moment Bell's head rested on the gurney everyone spoke up, “He needs a CT-” “-MRI-” “-blood test.” Conrad, Nic, and Austin eyed each other. Austin started off, “He needs a CT for us to see what the hell is going on-” “-No an MRI will be more detailed and allow for proper diagnosis.” Conrad interrupted, only to be followed up by Nic adding. “First he needs a blood test to test his organ functions, white blood cells, nutrient count.” The group went back and forth. Arguing amongst themselves. Kit didn't listen, all she could do was look at Bell. She stepped forward, slipping her hand into his own. She looked up into his face, a face that was so similar. But so different. She couldn't help remembering, the look on his face. The sound he made when he growled at them. It almost wasn't human. Resembling more to the sound of angered predator.  “I'm going to fix this,” she thought aloud. Squeezing Bells hand in her own. “I'm going to get you back Randolph.” She whispered. She allowed her eyes to leave Randolph's face, and move towards the clash of medical minds behind her. Watching for a moment as the group argued over what course to take. She sighed, feeling anger oil inside of her. They didn't have time for this, she thought. “Will all of you please SHUT UP!” Kit all but yelled at the trio. They all turned to look at her. Surprised by the sudden outburst. Kit smiled as she continued, “I don't care which test you run first, because we're going to run all the tests. MRI, CT, blood, ultrasound, biopsy. I don't care how likely it is, or how strange. I don't care if you have to pull every specialist in this hospital from their posts to do procedures if it means we can even ATTEMPT to figure out what the hell is going on. And why, on GODS GREEN EARTH did a man with a fucking yellow stone turn our chief of surgery into a teenager!” Kit seethed. Everyone stared at the orthopedic surgeon, not knowing how to proceed. Kit looked at the awestruck expressions and added, “Any questions?” They all shook their heads. Kit flashed a smile, letting go of Bell's hand. “Good.” She turned and walked off in the other direction. She would have stayed, god she wanted to. But if she had, she would have broken down. She needed to be alone. She moved down the hall as briskly as she could. Fighting the tears that threatened to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Nic watched as Kit walked away, baffled at the words from the orthopedic surgeon. Who could blame her though? Bell had apparently been turned into the young boy lying on the gurney in front of her. It was hard to believe, but it was. From the scrubs to the face, it was Bell. “Okay. If this really is Bell, there's a simple way to know for sure.” Nic pointed. Conrad and Austin looked up at her, she sighed. “I know an officer in the Atlanta Police Department.” She grabbed a blood testing kit from behind the nurses desk and walked over to Bell, opening the kit and beginning to lay out the materials. “I can send him a sample of,” she paused. “Bells, blood and he can test to make sure that it is him.” She slowly took two samples of blood, finishing as Conrad said. “Ok, well get ugh,” Conrad paused, “Bell, down to get an MRI as well as a PET and hopefully get a clue as to what the hell happened.” Austin nodded, “Agreed. But we also need to figure out where that guy went. He's the one who did this to Bell so he's the one person in the world I can think of to reverse this mess.” Nic and Conrad nodded. Nic finished her blood draw, removing the band and taping a swab over the small hole. She couldn't help the odd feeling that passed through her as she lightly held Bell's arm. That's when she realised, this was the first time. The first time she’d ever touched him. All the times she had worked on a case with him, all the times they had argued, all the times she had complained, all the times she had  barged into his office. All the hallway confrontations and patient issues. She’d never touched him, not once in all those years. She lightly placed the arm back down on the bed. Moving away from the gurney. Nic felt a warmth on her shoulder, as Conrad's face entered her vision. “Hey,” he asked softly. “Are you alright?” Nic nodded her head, “Yeah.” She replied. She looked down at the samples in her hand, “I'm going to get these down to the lab.” Conrad nodded, smiling. “Okay.” Nic smiled back. “Okay you guys are cute and all but we've got to get Marty Mcfly down to MRI.” Austin pointed, Conrad chuckled. “Yeah, lets go.” Conrad said, grabbing the end of the gurney as Austin held the side. “Hold up.” Austin put his finger up, “Who's going to deal with the whole.” Austin gestured around the room, “Everyone seeing an adult man turn into a teenager situation.” Nic nodded, “I will talk to the nurses.” Austin gave a thumbs up, “Alrighty, good luck with that.” Nic nodded again, “Thank you.” Austin turned, “Hawkins, you ready.” Conrad nodded. “Alright let's get Bill here back down to Ted.” Conrad and Nic furrowed their brows. Austin noted the reactions, “Bill and Ted.” Nic and Conrad stared at Austin. “Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.” Austin exclaimed. “Oooohhhhh.” Conrad and Nic echoed in unison. Austin glanced at the two. “Come on guys, that's basic knowledge everyone should know.” Austin said, sighing. Austin glanced at Conrad, nodding as they began to push the now teened Bell down the hall.</p><p> A loud buzz resonated from the MRI machine. Conrad and Austin eyed their patient from behind the glass of the exam room. They had left him in his scrubs and had gotten him to the MRI as quickly as possible. They both turned and watched as the monitors on the wall filled with the scans of Bell's body. Conrad furrowed his brows as he noted the scans. “What the-“ “Hell.” Austin finished for him. The screens filled themselves with images of Bells bones. More specifically Bells oddly formed bones. "Do you see what I see?" Conrad questioned Austin. Austin nodded, "Yeah. Fractures and breakages that never properly healed from the looks of it. One clavicle, two right ulna fractures, one left radial, two ribs, looks like his right wrist almost shattered, his left cheekbone, and at least two of his toes, and a few of his fingers." Austin noted. Conrad couldn't help the grimace that crossed his face. "Geeze." He'd seen many injuries over the years, many unusual breakages, and terrifying injuries. But these were different. They weren't new injuries, moreover old ones that had never been treated. Conrad turned around, glancing at the sedated Bell in the other room. Austin had apparently done the same as quietly noted beside Conrad. "What the hell happened to him?" Conrad sighed, "Whatever happened I'm sure Nic will find out. She's probably hands deep in files right now. But for the moment, we need to get...Bell to a room so he can. I don't know. Sleep this off?" He heard a small huff from Austin. "Yeah man. I'm sure he can just sleep off vudu magic." Conrad lightly bit the inside of his cheek. None of this made sense. How in the hell were they going to help Bell if they had no idea what had happened. "Wait, that's Bell?" Conrad and Austin glanced down at the question. They had completely forgotten about the MRI technician only a few feet away from them. Conrad sighed, moving his arm and lightly patting the young man on the shoulder. "You don't want to know George. You don't want to know."</p><p>Bell felt strange as he woke, he was laying on something soft. He sniffed, shifting as he tried to get more comfortable on the strange surface. Only to feel a slight tugging against his wrists and ankles. Panic rose in his chest, Bell's eyes shot open. He hissed as he was blinded by bright lights. He quickly shut his eyes again, too bright. Bell began to register a sound, a loud beeping that had grown faster by the second. His head whipped back and forth, too loud! Don't like. Bell began to tug against the restraints, only causing the beeping to go faster. Bell grunted, tugging even harder against the restraints. More noises filled Bell's ears as he felt things pushing against him. No! He pulled harder, he screamed as his hand pulled out of one of the restraints. Hearing a clear pop as pain shot up his left wrist. The hand slipped out of its restricting confinement, Bell's eyes popped open. Blue, blue things. There were multiple blue creatures attempting to push him down. NO! Bell used his free hand and hit one of them. The blue thing stumbled back and fell to the floor. Bells tugged against the other restraints, growling as they didn’t budge. He noted more blue things to his right, attempting to push him down from the shoulders. Bell growled harder, flashing his teeth. He used all his strength and leaned forward, using his already swelling and bruised hand to yank off the sheet that covered him. He growled as he saw the white snakes wrapped around his ankles. He reached down and yanked at them, managing to pull one free. Then continuing to the next one, and managing to pull that out as well. Too loud! The nevering ending beep gaining in speed. Bell seethed as he yanked himself out of the restraining grasps, swinging himself off the bed and kicking two of the blues in the process. The others, slightly smaller, seemed to back away. I am alpha. Bell growled again, pushing the blues to move away further. Bell turned and freed his hand from the final snake. Feeling some pulling on his chest, Bell yelped and covered his ears as an ear piercing sound filled the room. The once pulsing beep, turning into a never ending line of pain. Bell seethed, shutting his eyes as he crouched down to the floor. The sound overwhelmed him. He felt something grab his arm, his eyes popped open and his hands moved down to shove at the creature. The sound filled his ears once more, Bell fell to the floor. Grabbing desperately at his ears. TOO LOUD! He looked up, seeing a small shelter in the corner. He scurried onto his feet, running past some more blues as he slid under the object. Smacking the wall as he put his hands up against his ears once more. Trying to block out the screeching that filled the room. Sound. Stop. STOP! He turned to see more of the blues coming towards him. He bared his teeth and growled again, his nostrils flaring. The blues stopped. Bell heaved air as he glared at them. Growling louder. I AM ALPHA!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Past and present...and loud noises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My titles are weird but I’m grasping at straws people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nic walked over to the nurses desk, plopping down in one of the chairs in front of a computer. Updating her patients files. She had just returned from the lab, where they had tested, and confirmed that the young boy was indeed Doctor Randoloh Bell. It was still hard for Nic to wrap her head around. The events that had led to this were not fully unknown to her, but still didn't make any sense in the slightest. Nic had also discovered Bells overall health, or lack thereof. According to the scan Bell was malnourished and dehydrated, with a slightly elevated white blood cell count. It didn't seem that these were from any sort of infection, but Nic couldn't help but wonder why a young man would have all these issues. She didnt know much about Bell, but from what she heard he didn't have abusive parents, or any bad tendencies when he was younger. So why panic like that, why the strange results on the scan. “Nic.” Nic turned, smiling as Miles walked up. “Hey Miles.” She kept her smile, until she noted the expression on Miles' face. She furrowed her brows, “What's wrong?” She asked. Miles sighed, walking up to the desk and leaning over it. “I had to do a lot of searching in the old file room.” Miles shifted his arm up to reveal an old creme folder. “But I managed to find Bell's file.” Nic continued to look up at Miles, confused. “Well that's great. So why do you look like you're going to a funeral.” She questioned. Miles sighed, handing Nic the old file. Nic eyed him, grabbing the file and opening it. “I know I wasn't supposed to open it but I couldn't help myself, and I've got to admit. I wished I hadn't.” Nic flipped through the file, looking at the various pages of information. She couldn't help herself as she lightly breathed out, “Oh my god.” “Nic!” Nics head shot up at her name, looking over Miles shoulder to see Jessica running down the hall. “Jessica what's wrong?” "It's the kid." Jessica panted, Nic furrowed her brows. "What?" She asked. Jessica shook her head, "Sorry. The kid that looks like Bell. His son or Bell or whoever he is, just woke up and didn't have the best reaction. I came to you because you're better at this than any of us.” Nic sighed, of course he freaked out she thought. If everything in his file was true, then Bell would have more than enough reasons to be scared out of his mind. Nic sat quickly, walking around the desk. "Thank you Miles for the file, I need to go help Bell." Jessica followed behind Nic as she walked past the nurses desk. Miles raised his hands in the air, "No problem, and hey." Nic stopped and glanced back at Miles. "You take care of him, alright. He's mean but, nobody deserves what happened to him." Nic gave a weak smile, nodding her head. "Don't worry," she said. Shaking the file, "I think I have an idea." With that she headed towards the cafeteria, Jessica in tow.</p><p>After a quick stop at the cafeteria, a long explanation, and a tray full of food later. Jessica and Nic were on their way to Bells room. Jessica followed behind Nic, “But that-that is Bell right?” Jessica stuttered. Nic turned her head, nodding. “I don't know how, but the kid in that room is Bell.” Nic answered simply. Jessica shook her head. “Oh my god. I mean he looks just like him but I just. He's so scared.” Nic stopped walking, turning around quickly to face Jessica. “You were in the room when it happened?” Jessica bobbed her head, “Yeah we tried to talk to him but he flipped out. Honestly Nic I've never seen anything like it. He pulled so hard against the restraints he managed to pull one of his wrists out. The only reason he got it out is because when he pulled he pulled so hard it broke and he managed to slip it out. He didn't even flinch.” Nic stared at Jessica, processing what she had said. “He didn't flinch?” She questioned. Jessica nodded. “I don't think he really registered it. Nic he was like a wild animal.” Nic nodded quietly. “That makes sense.” Nic noted. Jessica looked up, Nic sighed. “I found Bell's chart,” Nic pulled out the creme folder from under the food tray. “When he was 6 Bell and his parents went on a trip to Argentina.” Jessica took the chart from Nics outstretched hand. “He got sick with the flu a day before their trip back. So little Bell had to stay in the hospital for an extra week after his parents left and went on a flight then. Turns out the small water planes engine wasn’t working too well, and failed over the Amazon.” Jessica looked up from the chart at Nic. “The plane crashed and the only survivor was one Randolph Bell. Apparently they couldn't find the plane and Bell was stuck in the Amazon for a long time.” Jessica peered at Nic, “How long?” Jessica asked tentatively, Nic bit her lip. “11 years. My, my friend from the police department. I sent him a picture of Bell after the incident. He ran it through a software and compared it to our present Bell. According to him Bell is around 17 years old. The age he was right before he got rescued.” Nic explained. “That's why he freaked out. He hasn't seen a real person in-” “11 years.” Jessica interrupted. Nic nodded quietly, “Yeah.” Jessica closed her eyes, shutting the folder in her hands. “Nic he.” Nic looked up at Jessica, noting the clear distress. Jessica sniffled, “He was so scared.” Her voice cracked. Nic rushed to place the tray down on a nearby cart, then pulled Jessica into a tight hug. She knew how much Bell meant to Jessica. To see a man she admired in such a state must have been, heart breaking. “I'm so sorry Jessica, I now how much he means to you.” Jessica gripped Nic, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Nic held Jessica as she cried softly into Nics shoulder. Whispering words of comfort. Jessica pulled away after a moment. Allowing herself to look up at Nic, eyes red rimmed. “Nic.” She said quietly. “I don't know how to help him.” Jessica uttered. Nic smiled, moving over to grab the tray of food she had put down. “I have a plan.” She moved back to Jessica, lightly placing her hand on Jessica's shoulder. “So don't worry. I'll help him.” Jessica smiled, whispering a quiet “okay” as she wiped at her eyes. Nic smiled, turning and moving down the hall towards Bell's room. There was a clump of nurses by the door as Nic approached. One of them, Elizabeth turned to Nic. “Are you here for Bell?” She asked. Nic nodded, “Yeah.” She eyed the closed door to the VIP room. “Is anyone in the room?” The nurse shook her head. “No, just Bell. After he got out of his restraints he scurried over to the corner of the room and wouldn't let anyone near him. He lashed out every time we got close. So we left the room, he's in there by himself. But we haven't gone in since the incident.” Elizabeth said tentavily, scratching at her wrist. Nic nodded again, “Okay.” Nic eyed the people in the hall, she noted the two security standing close to the door. Elizabeth followed her gaze. “We couldn't think of anything else. None of us want to, but Nic.” Elizabeth said, grabbing Nics attention. “If you can't figure out a way to get Bell to cooperate. Then they're going to send security in to subdue him by force.” Nic sighed, “Okay.” Nic eyed the room once more, “Elizabeth I need you to do something.” Elizabeth nodded, “Yeah sure.” Nic gestured to the room. “Get all the nurses out of here except for nurse Hunley alright? We don't need an audience for this.” Elizabeth nodded. Moving past Nic as she told the various nurses they should get back to their posts. Nic walked up to the door, only to be stopped by one of the security. “Mame we can't let you past, the occupant is extremely aggressive and must be subdued.” Nic eyed the guard, about to put go off when she was interrupted. “Let nurse Nevans through, she is handling the situation.” Nic glanced behind her to see Alexis, the head nurse. Nic turned back to the guard, giving a small smile. “I’ll yell if I need help.” Nic remarked, she gestured for the guards to move. The two guards glanced at each other and nodded. Opening the door for Nic. She moved into the room, the door being closed behind her. The loud never ending beep of the heart monitor greeting her. She scanned the well decorated room, searching for its sole occupant. In the corner, a form huddled underneath a table. Randolph Bell. His knees were drawn up to his chest, head ducked between his legs and hands pressed against his ears. Rocking back and forth slowly, breathing hard. Nic took a few steps forward, he didn't seem to notice her. “Randolph?” She called out, no reaction. She took another step forward. Repeating what she said, a little louder this time. “Randolph?” The boys headshot up, snapping in her direction. She knew the moment she saw him, he was terrified. He scurried back, his bare heels pushing against the floor while his right hand did the same. He hit the wall, his body bouncing off the plaster. Nic put her hand out, crouching lightly. “Hey. Hey.” She said quietly. “It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you.” Bell stared at her, breathing hard as he leaned against the wall. Bell continued to stare for another moment, before he grimaced. Glancing to the side of the room. Nic followed the young Bells glance, looking towards the bed. Why is he looking at the bed? She thought. Before she could think further, Bell's hands moved back up to his ears. His head ducking down once more. His ears, what's wrong with?...His ears. Nic realised, the heart monitor. The loud beep practically filled the room, she had ignored it figuring it wasn't important. But to Bell, someone who had only heard the rustling of trees and the fall of water for 11 years. It must be excruciating. Nic stood up, rushing over to the bed. She placed the tray on the large bed, and quickly turned off the monitor. The never ending wine of the machine halting as it shut off. Nic glanced back at Bell, watching for a change. Nic smiled as Bell slowly put his arms down. His knees moving away from his head as he breathed. Figuring this had been the main problem, Nic began to move. Only to halt as Bell's head turned to look in her direction. A panic-stricken expression plastered on his face. Nic looked at him, she had had many patients over the years. Many of them she had to calm down when they panicked over a procedure or illness. But she’d never quiet felt with a situation like this. But she had a plan. Nic smiled, trying to calm the young boys frightened nerves. Nic slowly grabbed the tray and began to move back over to her spot in the middle of the room. Bell followed her as she did, his eyes never leaving her. Nic reached her spot, glancing up at Bell as she did. Bell reacted, scooting back as far as he could once more. Once again pressing himself against the wall. Nic put her hand out once more. Gently saying, “It's okay, it’s okay.” She lowered herself to the floor slowly, coming to sit on it. Crossing her legs as she gently placed the tray on the ground. Bell eyed her, then allowed his eyes to shift down to the tray on the ground. Nic noted the rection. Smiling she said, “Hey,” Bell looked up. “You hungry?” She asked, keeping the smile on her face. Bell continued to stare, his body pushing against the wall once more. Nic gently put on another smile. This was going to take a while, she thought to herself. Nic scotched from side to side, getting comfortable for what she presumed to be a rather long version of the waiting game.</p><p>Nic felt her eyes droop as her head dropped for what must have been the tenth time. She quickly snapped back up the instant she felt it. Sighing as she slid her hand under her chin. Bell still hasn't moved since the whole ordeal with the heart monitor, and according to her watch it had been 3 hours since then. Pulling a 30 hour shift before walking into the room of what could quite frankly be considered an animal wasn't the best idea. She glanced up at Bell, watching him as he breathed against the wall. Curled into a tight ball as he stared off into space. At least he wasn't freaking out anymore she thought. She felt her eyes droop once more. Her head pushed against her hand as her eyes fully closed, and her mind went blank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Just Want To Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have been losing my inspiration, I think it's because The Residents been gone so long. But I've got a new chapter for yall and I think it's interesting, so enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bell held his legs tight to his chest, staring blankly at the white surface beside him. Calm. The new blue one, calm. Stopped sound. Bell glanced over at Nic furrowing his brows as he stared at her. She was slumped over and quiet, her eyes were closed. Sleep. Bell shifted, moving onto one knee as he cradled his left arm against his chest. He glanced down at his wrist. The pain had made itself more visible now as purple and blue mixed over the skin like snakes. He peered back up at the blue, it looked. Familiar. Bell shifted out from under the table, careful not to make any noise. Bell inched towards her, his feet lightly pressing the hardwood floor as he moved closer. He stopped a few feet short of Nic, watching her carefully to make sure she was still asleep. Noting the closed eyes and relaxed position he lightly glanced down at the tray, sniffing its contents before reaching down and poking it. No. He peered back up at Nic, studying her for a moment. Blue has hair, yellow hair. Come from head, he lightly looked her up and down. Only head. Small. He sniffed again, this time catching a faint scent. He moved to her, crawling closer. He sniffed the air again, grimacing as the scent got more powerful. No. He looked at Nic once more, taking another cautious step. Blue look strange. He took another cautious step, now only a few inches from Nic. Blue look. He reached out with his good hand, moving toward Nics face. Blue look. He touched her hair, that's when her eyes opened.</p><p>Nic felt her hair shift as her eyes opened. Nic couldn't help herself as she flinched back at just how close...Bell was? Oh god. Bell jumped back as she flinched, falling backward and landing heftly on the ground. Just barely missing the tray. He managed to scramble back a bit more before Nic thrust her arm out. “It's okay.’ Nic said, licking her lips. A small nervous tic she had developed over time. Bell stopped at the words, halting only a few feet away from her. Nic gasped as she continued, ‘It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.” Bell didn't seem to notice her words, staying stock still. Staring off into the distance. Nic followed his gaze, attempting to figure out what he was looking it. It only took her a moment to realise he was looking a her, more specifically however. Her hand. She glanced back at Bell, watching as he eyed it curiously. What was so fascinating about her hand? Bell shifted, leaning slightly towards Nic. Seemingly getting a closer look. Nic didn't move, rather deciding to stay stock still. Waiting for Bell's next movement. Bell took a step forward, moving so he was only about a foot away from her outstretched hand. He continued to stare, seemingly in complete awe as he moved his head around the appendage. Nic waited, wanting to know what fascinated him so. After a few moments of staring Bell shifted his own hand, allowing it to move up from his side and towards hers. Nic held her breath, not wanting anything to interfere. But Bell halted a few inches away from her hand, his expression still in awe as he moved further in. But finally, his hand gently touched hers. Bell's fingers brushed against Nics own, coming to rest flat against there pads. Bell made a sound that could only be described as a giggle. Oh, wow. Nic thought. Is he really laughing at my small hands? Bell further proved her point as he slid his fingers down her own, halting as hers poked from the top of his. Eliciting another small giggle. This seemed to peak Bell's interest as he examined his hand against Nics own. His fingers shifting around her hand, before lacing in between her knuckles. Nic swallowed, it was obvious he was enjoying himself. But nic knew she still had to earn trust, she had to make a move. After a moment of silence, Nic slowly allowed her fingers to do the same. Curling them around Bell's hand. Bell's face shifted from awe to shock as he glanced up at Nic. Nic couldn't help the small bit of panic that rose in her, she really hoped her gesture hadn't ruined the progress she had made. Nic watched as Bell's shocked expression grew into a wide smile. Nic couldn't help herself as she smiled back, watching as Bell continued to examine the interlaced hands. Oh thank god, she thought. Bell moved his head around the pair of hands, examining them from all angles. The smile that had formed had lessened a bit, but mostly stayed as he shifted around. He almost looked like a child examining a new toy. Nic felt as Bell moved the hands down, rotating them towards the floor in a half circle, before slowly removing his interlaced fingers. He instead shifted his fingers down and under the hand, cupping Nics knuckle in his palm. Nic stayed still as Bell examined her hand, bringing up his other hand to touch it. His other hand, oh no. Bell was only halfway to her hand when his left wrist cried out at the action, pain shot up Bell's arm, causing him to hiss and fall back. Nic leaned forward on instinct, wanting to help Bell. But she knew better than to touch him. "Hey-hey." Bell reacted instantly to the words, his head shooting up so he could look at Nic. Practically ignoring the pain in his arm. Nic had put her arms out lightly and was on one knee. She shifted her eyes from Bell's face, and down to his wrist. It was obvious that the wrist was dislocated, a large lump laying directly between the hand and forearm. The moved radius and ulnar pushing against the skin. Nic clenched her jaw as she decided to make a risky move. "I can help you." Nic stated calmly. The only response she got in return was a pair of eyes and a very confused expression. That's right she thought. He doesn't understand. Nic moved her hand down, gesturing towards Bell's left wrist. Bell seemed to follow the action, his eyes moving from Nics hand to his wrist. Nic gestured again, this time pushing her hand slightly forward, attempting to emphasize her intentions. Bell's eyes moved between Nic and his wrist, seemingly attempting to understand the correlation. Bell seemed to understand however, as he shifted forward. Ever so slightly, towards Nic. His wrist moving towards her outstretched hand. Nic kept a smile as she llightly moved her hand forward, watching Bell to be sure he didn't react negatively to the aaction.Being sure they were on the same page, Nic slid her hand under Bell's wrist. A jolt shot up Bells arm at the action, eliciting a small hiss from him. Nic bit her cheek at the reaction, "Sorry." She said. Shifting her hand slightly in case she was putting any unneeded pressure on the wound. Nic decided to continue, sliding her hand down Bell's forearm. Attempting to fully ignore the size of his muscles. God he really was tiny. She continued up the arm until her hand lightly grasped the elbow, allowing Bell's wrist and arm to rest against Nics outstretched one. Nic moved her head, examining the arm. She eyed the swelling, looking at the large bump and purple reddish color that was invading the outstretched skin. Nic looked up at Bell, flashing a small smile. Bell moved his head with hers, his eyes coming up to meet her own. Nic brought her other hand up to lightly support the wrist as she shifted her arm from beneath Bell's own. Bell followed her, his eyes examining every movement she made. Nic lightly pushed Bell's arm towards his chest, before making a small gesture to keep it there before letting go. Bell followed, keeping his arm against his chest as she had asked. Nic stood up and walked over to the bed. Bell craned his neck and eyed her, still in his crouched position on the floor. Nic opened one of the drawers, pulling out a small roll of bandages and walking back over to Bell. Coming to crouch by his side once more. She calmly grasped his arm once more, continuing to unfurl the long bandage and delicately wrap the injured wrist. Bell seemed to relax as she did, beginning to trust her as his muscles evened. Now fully allowing his arm to be manipulated by Nics gentle actions, deciding not to focus on what she was doing, but how she was doing it. His eyes following the movements of her hands, watching them as she laced the soft cloth between his fingers, manipulating it so it continued down to wrap around his wrist. Nic smiled as she finished her last loop. Ending it off by lightly pushing the end of the cloth under the wrap, securing it against any movement, before slowly letting it go and allowing Bell to fully support it once more. Bell didn't make a sound or look at Nic, instead deciding to examine the light bandage around his arm. He slowly flexed his fingers one at a time, seemingly testing his flexibility thanks to his new found support. Nic watched him, examining the way he seemed to interact with the bandage. He had begun poking and rubbing it. Nic couldn't help herself as a smile spread across her face. Did he like it because it was soft? Bell continued his examining for another moment before he looked up at Nic. She smiled at him, trying to let him know that she was a friend, that she was here to help. Bell seemed to note the gesture, his eyes moving to her mouth and back up again. A small smile spreading across his lips as well. Shortly followed by Bell, slowly shifting his weight Towards her. Moving from his back foot to his front, and leaning slightly towards Nic. Nic eyed him as he did, being once again careful not to make any sudden movements. Bell's right hand came down to the tray in front of him, his hand grabbing its side and proceeding to slide it across the floor. Moving it from its position between himself and Nic. What was he doing? He put his knee down in front of him, long hair shifting across his forehead as he did. He moved his arms, being careful not to jostle his left as he leaned forward. The thought struck Nic, wait. Was he? Long hair splayed itself across her neck and shirt as small but strong arms wrapped themselves around her. He was hugging her. Nic smiled, the intimate gesture shocking her. But nonetheless, she allowed her arms to slip around Bell's back, returning the warm hug. They sat for a moment, a warm breeze grazing Nics neck as a soft whistling noise resonated behind her. Wait. Was he? Was he sniffing her? Nic got a response as Bell quickly pulled away, his head turning to the side as the teen stuck his tongue out. Making a quiet choking noise as his face contorted. Well that's one way to tell someone you don't like their perfume. Bell's face contorted further as his mouth opened before he released a mighty sneeze, "HACHOO!" Nic jumped at the sudden noise, her shoulders jutting up in surprise. That was one way to tell a girl you didn't like her perfume, she thought. “Hey.” Nic questioned, her hand coming up to tap Bell on the shoulder. To her delight he didnt turn like a predator about to pound on its prey, this time he turned calmly, his neck twisting as he came to face her once more. Nic smiled and leaned to the side, stretching her arm out and grasping the food tray Bell had pushed aside. Sliding it back across the floor towards them. Bell eyed the tray as it came to a halt by his feet. His brows furrowing as he stared down at it. Nic gave Bell a moment to examine it before picking up one half of the grilled cheese and raising it to eye level. Bell followed the movement, his eyes locking onto the small triangle between Nics fingers. Nic smiled as confusion flashed across Bell's face. She moved her hand forward, holding the sandwich in front of Bell's good hand and gesturing for him to take it. Bell's eyes darted from the sandwich, to Nic, then back again. Seemingly trying to decide if he wanted to take the small object. But after a moment of thought, and very obvious gesturing by Nic. Bell lightly grasped the sandwich and held it between his fingers, still eyeing the object as if it were some sort of weapon. Nic allowed her hand to drop down once Bell took the sandwich, before picking up the remaining piece sitting on the plate and holding it up in front of her. Bell took his eyes off his own piece to look at Nics. Nic gestured to her half of the sandwich, waving it around before bringing it to her mouth, and taking a bite out of it. Bell watched as Nic chewed her bite and swallowed it, his eyes going wide as realization struck. Bell made an “oh” sound and nodded his head, smiling as he took a bite of his own piece. To Nic’s surprise it didn't take long for Bell to take a liking to the food she had given him. After the first bite Bell practically swallowed the remaining piece whole, the whole thing being gone in a matter of seconds. Guess he was hungry, she thought. A small chuckle escaped her lips as he chugged then sandwich. Bell looked up at Nic and flashed a smile. Nic processed the gesture for a moment. At first she thought it was due to her chuckle, but after following Bell's gaze she realised. “Oh.” Nic raised her arm and handed Bell the rest of her sandwich. That piece disappeared even faster than the other, she really couldn't blame him. The jungle probably didn't have a chef that could make grilled cheese or a nurse who delivered it. Nic shifted her legs out from under her and grabbed the now empty tray that sat between the two. She stood slowly and smiled as Bell followed suit. Oh my god he's like a koala. She put her hand out and did a sitting motion, pushing her hand out in an attempt to tell Bell to stay put. She was delightfully surprised as Bell lowered back down to the floor, allowing himself to fall against the tile as he crossed his legs and stared up at her. Oh my god, Nic thought again. I just made the plot for ‘How to Train Your Bell.’ Nic blushed at the thought. Why is that what crossed my mind? Nic calmly stepped back and towards the door, grabbing the handle and inching it open. The faces of the two bulging security guards greeted her, as well as the calming face of Nurse Hunley. Nic smiled at the two brooding men before handing one of them the empty tray. “He's no longer a threat, the situation has been handled. Also could you get me some more grilled cheese, Bells seems a bit hungry?” Nic grinned as the guards exchanged a shocked expression, both of them not understanding what had just happened. Hunley sighed and grasped the tray from the guards hand before saying, “That was nurse talk for ;’you are no longer needed at this time, goodbye.’” Nic smiled at Hunleys witty comment, watching joyfully as both guards scurried off down the hall. “Is he alright?” Nic turned at Hunley's quiet question. “I heard about what happened, is he alright?” Nic smiled and glanced back into the room, her eyes falling on Bell. Who was still sitting crossed legged on the floor, and seemed to be happily playing with his bandage. Nic turned back to Hunley, looking at the tray in Hunley's hand before glancing down the hall. “Actually I need your help.” Hunley raised a brow at the words. “Could you go get one of the other nurses to grab some grilled cheese, I'll introduce you.” Hunley furrowed her brows, “Introduce me?” She questioned. Nic nodded in return, “It's a long story, but I could use your help.” Hunley glanced down at the tray before nodding. “I'll go ask one of the nurses.” Nic smiled, “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>